


When the Knight Comes

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess lifestyle is, to say the least, unbelievably boring.</p><p>But, unluckily for the dragon downstairs, things are about to get stirred up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Knight Comes

Often times, waiting in the tall tower was beyond boring. The pink and purple dragon was either snoring or applying monster sized mascara, but managed to always keep an eye on anything that moved in the little castle. Looking wistfully out the window, brushing hair, and playing with dolls were activities that were quick to run out of amusement. Even games of hide and seek with the dragon were only fun for an hour! Or until the dragon blew fire up the staircase and grumbled off. To say the least, the princess lifestyle was definitely glamorized beyond belief and, in reality, had little to offer. This is something Corey realized faster than most.

However, there was one aspect of the lifestyle he had yet to see and was waiting in great anticipation for. The knight in shining armor who comes to save him from the perils of the mighty dragon and the boredom of this tiny castle! A warrior who was strong, witty, and probably the coolest person on earth. This was the one idea that Corey was able to delight himself with for practically the past three years of his life. According to all fairy tales, the princess gets saved by the knight at some point and the two run off to be happy together. At first, the love-y dove-y ending was the last thing he cared about, but as he grew older the idea of dating was becoming more spectacular and he wouldn't really mind loving the person who saved him. How could you not, right?

The day where the knight comes was far out of sight, though. Corey was certain that other princesses were at least eighteen or something before their silver soldier showed up to whisk them away. The idea of waiting another five years for magic to happen was an undeniably grueling thought process, seeing how he wanted to be whisked away that very instant at thirteen. Who set the rules, anyway? His fairy godmother? The dragon, maybe? He amused himself with the thought; dragons could be wicked guardians that only protected the princesses until they were old enough and met a knight who was strong enough for them. It was a neat idea, but as soon as the pink beast below shot fire up the stairs for no good reason, he quickly frowned and shut the idea out.

Nope. Dragons definitely suck.

He had nicknamed this one Trina. She had a habit of stealing his dolls and either setting them on fire or playing with them herself, but either way they ended up tattered due to her claws or her fiery breath. Staring at one of the more beaten ones on the floor, Corey grumbled, "You could go out and fly for once. But, no, you have to mess with my only toys. If I could fly, I sure would!" He shouted the last part, making sure it carried down the whirling staircase.

The response was only smoke that she blew out of her nose, showing that she could honestly care less about what he thought.

"Dumb Trina," he announced, only to himself. The habit of talking aloud to nobody was one he acquired over the years and was sure it was one of the few things that kept him sane at times. Sometimes, if Corey was lucky, it would attract a bird or a squirrel that would come and mess around in his room. He would have to clean it afterwards, but having a little critter around provided a few minutes of entertainment.

This day, much like others before and soon to be after, had provided no amusement at all. No animals came up to his windowsill and no interest leaves flew by in the wind. Even Trina had been particularly boring for the past week, only blowing fire up the stairs when she thought he was being too loud or was just wanting to cackle. Because of the boredom, the thoughts and dreams of a knight were becoming more frequent and more desirable as hours wore on and Corey found himself obsessed with being saved.

The day the knight came was still not today. He spent most of the day laying on the floor and wiggling his dolls' limbs around, but when the sun faded he was forced by a snarling Trina to get into bed and stay put. Of course, having done nothing all day long, sleep was far from mind. Instead, he simply laid on his side and looked at the few stars he could see from his window. Every night had become a competition with his earlier self to make as many new constellations as possible, but even that game was becoming inaccessible as every shape and figure had already been imagined by Corey. Sleep came after several hours of rolling in bed and running his mind for miles.

In the morning, Trina spit out the guitar Corey had lost a month ago and laughed with smoke billowing out of her mouth as he threw a fit about it. Out of the few toys he had, his guitar was his most beloved and he had been heartbroken when he found it missing. He glared at the pink and purple reptile and crossed his arms, but she didn't care at all and simply spit more junk at him.

Today, Corey could already tell, was going to be worse than others. Taking the broken pieces of his guitar, he went and sat by his window to mess with them and wipe away the massive amount of dragon saliva that Trina had left. It was gross, but he was able to distract himself for the time being by connecting the bits together like a puzzle. Smaller pieces were missing and he spent a good two hours trying to figure out where the tiniest bits went, but before he could finish the task, a pebble hit him between the eyes.

Dumbstruck and surprised, Corey first glanced around his room. None of the dolls on the floor had moved and he was willing to bet that Trina had fallen asleep after her vengeance with the guitar. A tad apprehensive, he looked over his window and gasped loudly.

For one, the sun had momentarily blinded him.

But, after that, Corey took complete notice of the metallic figure standing just below his tower. Exciting, but needing to stay quiet, he waved. The figure waved back and he wanted to show and yell and celebrate. His knight had came! The warrior that would end this reign of boredom! The silver soldier who could whisk Corey away and give him a life of happiness and entertainment!

As usual, smoke was billowing up from some of the holes in the roof. This always happened when Trina was taking a nap and the knight below seemed to realized this, too. His long awaited savior held up a single finger that he took for, "Wait a minute." No one had even tried to save him before! And, suddenly, this expert knight came in out of nowhere ready to sneak by Trina and take him off to paradise.

Corey watched as they walked off, making his own way to the stairs and looking down. The spiral made it impossible to see, but through cracks in the wall he could spy Trina's mouth. The task had previously been proven unrealistic in terms of achieving, but Corey was determined to quietly sneak past the dragon and meet the knight half way. His excitement was far too much for him to handle and the taste of true adventure was more delectable than he could have ever imagined! Getting out of the room with slow foot steps, Corey made his way down each step with care not to step on his dirty dress. The idea of the knight being repulsed by the uncleaned garment only flashed by his mind for a second; the last thing Corey could care about right now was his fashion. 

The bottom of the staircase was reached and he had to take a deep breath to realized he had, for once, done the impossible. The metallic warrior was on the opposite side of the corridor, sword drawn in case of conflict, but stopped as soon as they caught sight of Corey. Slowly, the raised their hand and flicked their fingers towards them, silently telling the princess to make his way over to them. 

With as much energy he had in his adrenaline rush, moving at the pace of his lifeless dolls upstairs was almost worst than death. The knight would look over at Trina through the broken windows and gestured for Corey to speed up a tad, making their own way back down another short staircase. The princess, trying his hardest to contain his excitement, let out the smallest of squeals when within arm length of his savior. Both stopped and looked at the pink, scaly blob in the center of the room, waiting for the worst to happen. When nothing did, they continued to make their way, and Corey wondered each step of the way what was waiting outside of the castle.

The duo were able to make it out without waking Trina, but before the princess could jump up and making a ruckus, the knight pointed to the golden tiger laying on the ground. Then, they motioned towards the woods, giving Corey the idea that they had to travel a little ways before making any noise. He nodded his head and took his first step off of marble floors to feel grass for the very first time. Still quiet, Corey wanted to stand and drown in the feeling of green whiskers between his toes, but found himself even more enthralled with the tiger's fur against his legs. Mostly, Corey distracted himself by hugging the cold medal of his knight's armor, rubbing his face against the material and grinning wildly.

An hour flew by before they stopped, the tiger sitting against a tree to scratch its back. Corey got off and immediately exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" with his arms wide in the air.

"No problem," they responded, voice distorted as they spoke into the metal chin guard. The princess was going to ask for the removal of the helmet to see who had really saved him, but he didn't even half to suggest the idea before it happened. A slightly dirty face and a bunch of messy, red hair was revealed when the piece was taken off. Corey was only momentarily phased by the unforeseen height difference - the helmet had made it seem like the knight was at least his height - and quickly jumped into the arms of his savior in excited yells. 

"I've been dreaming of this day forever! And you came! You! My knight in shining armor! Please, tell me your name!" Corey grinned wide and pressed his face against his savior's.

Seemingly surprised by the amount of cheering, the knight stuttered, "My name is, uh, Laney. You can chill out now."

"Laney," he repeated over and over, letting the name roll off his tongue until it felt funny to say. She nodded her head, still confused by Corey's burst of emotions. He didn't care if she realized it yet or not, but he was going to be forever thankful to her for saving him from the boring lifestyle of a fairy tale princess. Corey could only hope she knew how these stories ended, because he had every intention of marrying her one day.

**Author's Note:**

> u have no idea how funny this au is 2 me


End file.
